


how they met (it's not really a story)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, happy birthday amal i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: first, seungcheol meets junhui, then he meets joshua, and then he meets junhui and joshua. then, joshua meets seungcheol, then he meets seungcheol and junhui, and then he meets junhui. and then, junhui meets joshua and seungcheol, then he meets joshua, and then he meets seungcheol. then finally, junhui, joshua and seungcheol all meet together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swelter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swelter/gifts).



> can u believe i saw this twt in the middle of writing this:  
> "RT: i may be comfortably residing in jun's an*l cavity atm but boojuncheol !!!!! are still my babies let me make this clear"  
> and i Still Finished. like, is that not Proof of my True Love™ for you ?
> 
> Yes i know ur suffering with the lack of Actual Written jihan content so i wrote this fic for u and made sure to add meanie too, because i love u and care about ur needs and wants. yes, this is a Jihan fic, i Promise u, JunCheol are just Metaphors fr different aspects of Jeonghan, and the meanie is very slight and angsty, just how u like it.

 seungcheol+junhui (1)

it’s a party because these things are _always_ at parties, one minute he’s chilling and bobbing his head to the music because crappy house disco pop, however crappy, _still_ manages to be catchy - then the next, there’s a human octopus attaching himself to every one of seungcheol’s limbs, _how._

“please get off,” seungcheol asks, because for once, he _really_ wants to enjoy one of these parties. just _once._ “please.”

“no,” the stranger says, tightening his grip around seungcheol’s neck. he’s nuzzling it now, _nuzzling._ “jeon wonwoo. you are my fa-vour-ite, favourite. fave, fave, fave.”

seungcheol can feel his breath against his neck, warm, wet, and definitely tinged with alcohol.

“jeon wonwoo?” he calls out. whoever’s running this party _sucks,_ no one on this damn campus can throw a good party. fucking no one. either the music’s shit, or the drinks are shit, or the people are shit. this one struck out on all three, fuck seungcheol knows how to pick them, _fuck._

as it turns out, there is a god in this world, and a minute later a jeon wonwoo pops his head up, and gracelessly moves all of ‘junhui’ off him. “sorry man,” he says, with a deep voice that sounds as regretful as seungcheol feels for coming here.

also, _what the fuck._ jeon wonwoo has bright, fluffy, fucking teal _\- teal_ hair - seungcheol’s is black, and slightly stringy. _the fuck._

 

seungcheol+joshua (1) 

he’s not even a party this time, it’s just a study group in a burger king and this boy won’t stop playing footsie with him.

(if he’s being honest, the guy’s cute which means seungcheol doesn’t mind as much as he should.)

he doesn’t know how to politely interrupt a conversation about the six million arteries in the human body - and he _really_ doesn’t wanna ruin the awesome flow this guy, jihoon, has right now, for the purpose of telling a cute boy he's feeling up the wrong guy. he also can’t believe the boy in front of him can move his foot like that while holding a pretty damn legit conversation about the enzymes needed for _fuck -_ something. seungcheol’s not really paying attention to anything but his textbook. and the foot slowly moving up his leg.

scratch out the textbook thing, the foot’s stroking his thigh now, and is somewhere dangerously close to his dick, what the fuck, what the _fuck -_ “dude!” seungcheol yells, pushing the guy’s leg off.

“oh my god,” cute boy says, eyes wider than a fishbowl, realizing who’s dick he was about to - “ _ohymgod._ holy shit, i’m so sorry, oh my god.”

the whole table’s staring at them right now, and the guy beside seungcheol - _taehyung_ , his notebook says, is looking back and forth from cute boy to him.

‘hey your maybe-boyfriend just tried to give me a footjob,’ isn’t really an appropriate thing to say to _anyone,_ so seungcheol doesn’t say anything at all.  

the name tag on the textbook in front of seungcheol’s says joshua, and for the rest of the half an hour he spends there, neither of them look at each other.

 

seungcheol+junhui+joshua (1) 

“hey,” seungcheol asks, once the sun’s too much for his eyes and he can’t stay asleep any longer. “can someone get the curtains?”

the thing is, he’s assuming he’s at home, and whoever’s sprawled out on the bed beside him is mingyu. though, before he realizes the bed sheets are too soft to be his, he realizes there’s an elbow poking into his stomach on the right side, but a knee is also, poking his shoulder, on the left side - he’s an anatomy major, he _knows_ that’s not how the human body works. not not-dismembered anyways.

praying he’s not in bed with cut off limbs, he looks to his left to find - junhui, octopus boy from three weeks ago. there’s pros to this to be found somewhere: one, junhui isn't bad-looking. two, he’s barely touching  seungcheol, instead focusing most of energy into hugging one of the pillows. three - there really isn’t a three but there’s no harm in pretending.

the other person in bed with them, when seungcheol turns his head to check, turns out to be cute footjob guy- joshua. he can’t help himself, he groans out loud, covering his face with his fingers. _why._

his groaning wakes somebody up, and an ash-toned head lift itself off a pillow, turns over and says, “good morning.” then he realizes who seungcheol is, makes a noise that sounds vaguely like a _meep!_ and hides his face back into his pillow.

“this is just,” seungcheol says, looking up at the bottom of the bunk above them. “so great. so, damn great.”

 

joshua+seungcheol (2) 

joshua’s not trying to make a habit out of waking up in stranger’s beds, he _really_ isn’t. it just, happens. like waking up in the bed of seungcheol’s roommate- “it was-”

“if you say mistake i’ll beat you up,” seungcheol says, balancing two coffee cups on a plate and bringing them over to the counter joshua’s sitting at. “gyu is my homeboy, alright? you say something wrong about him- i’ll break your face. also, this is your coffee, drink it. sugar and all that’s - yeah, there.”

“wow, tough,” joshua says, taking a sip from his cup, and wincing at the bitterness of it. he reaches over to grab the sugar bowl. “sleeping with him was not a mistake - in fact, it was very nice. it was just, choice of location? yeah.”

seungcheol looks back at him, very unimpressed. “yeah.”

“yeah man,” joshua says nodding. “totally.”

seungcheol turns back to his bacon, and joshua stares into his coffee when he sees the head shake. it’s not the awkwardest thing in the world - it is actually, but - _but,_ it’s not as awkward as it could be, given the circumstances. the guy he accidentally almost gave a footjob to is making him breakfast after a one night stand with his roommate. really, this could’ve gone much worse.

still, seungcheol knocks over the bowl of sugar that joshua never moved away from his cup while trying to put down his plate and -

really, it’s a mess. but joshua smiles and says he doesn’t mind sugary eggs, regretting not asking for bacon.

 

joshua+seungcheol+junhui (2) 

this time, he wakes up with the side of his face pressed against a piece of paper, with blue marker on it that says ‘puppy dog moonlight walk lovers club.’ if he didn’t want to know before, he _really_ doesn’t wanna know now.

but the blue marker is in front of his face, uncapped and the instinctual _need to cap the thing_ that every human has, hits him.

so, when he lifts his head after bending down to reach under the table for the cap, he’s met with the sight of wen junhui, possibly the hottest boy on campus but how’s joshua supposed to judge, staring at him.

“i- got the lid,” he offers. it’s morning and he’s bad with people. “yay?”

“yay,” junhui repeats. he’s rubbing the crust off his eyes now, hopefully, that means joshua’s not awkward and he’s just tired. hopefully. like, hope for a miracle, hopefully.

“what time isit?” seungcheol groans from the couch, and joshua realizes, they’re in someone’s sitting room. he looks around for a clock, it’s on the wall behind him and it says -

“11:34.” then, he turns around and looks at the two of them. “is this going to be a thing? like the - 'puppy dog moonlight walks lovers club' thing with the three of us just waking up in random places? cuz i think it's cool. kinda. objectively."

“what?” junhui asks, squinting at him. “how are you awake right now?”

“that,” seungcheol says, throwing an arm out to point at him while his other hand’s covering his eyes. “is what a morning person looks like. i say we kill it.”

“uh.” junhui stares at him, evidently the opposite of a morning person. it takes him a moment, then- “joshua,” he says. “not it.”

“do you need coffee?” joshua asks, tilting his head to the right copying junhui’s movements. “or, tea or something?”

“please make coffee,” seungcheol begs. “please make me coffee, i take back what i said about killing you. just, _please._ ”

joshua moves to stand up, wiping away the scraps of paper on his pants and making his way into the kitchen.

“top left!” junhui calls out, then. “milk is on the bottom shelf!”

 

joshua+junhui (1) 

when soonyoung finally shoves the keys into the hole and gets the door open, joshua thinks, maybe the apartment looks familiar. but, everything’s dark and vague and soonyoung’s kissing up his neck like _that,_ so it’s not the first thing on his mind.

 _holy shit, why didn’t i recognize the couches_ is though, when he’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom and junhui is inside, wet and pretty _and_ pretty much naked other than the towel around his waist. he’s also wondering how they missed the sound of the shower but that’s less concerning. 

“wow,” is all he can think to say, given the situation and the wetness of it all. “i really need to stop sleeping with people’s roommates.”

“uh,” junhui says, mouth twisting in an odd shape given joshua’s state of- _yeah._ “do you wanna use the bathroom?”

“uh, yes. right. yeah,” junhui has water droplets sliding down his hips like he’s in some soap commercial. it’s both wonderful _and_ terrible. joshua just got off, he can’t be thinking like this. “thank you.”

later, when he’s back in bed with soonyoung and they’re waiting on a movie to load on his laptop, he says. “your roommate’s- nice.”

“ah,” soonyoung says, closing the tab for the wikipedia article on the hurt locker. “you met junhui.”

“yes,” joshua says. “he’s, you know, objecti-”

soonyoung cuts him off. “dude, are you asking for a potential threesome?”

joshua stares at him, mouth open with futile efforts made to close it. “i-”

“because, no,” soonyoung says. “he’s my roommate and he’s a great roommate. but, i’m not about that dick.”

“but what if-” joshua cuts himself off, choking on something. “shit, no listen i’m not- i wasn’t-”

soonyoung’s got too many teeth showing in his smile, this is _not_ fair.

“i _wasn’t_ asking for a threesome with you and your roommate!”

“sure man,” soonyoung says patting him on the back. “sure you weren’t.”

joshua sinks his head down into the bed, cringing slightly because he’s remembering what they just did on it. “i think he thinks i’m weird.”

“nah,” soonyoung says. “he likes weird people. he probably thinks you’re too normal and that’s why he doesn’t wanna talk to you.”

“or,” joshua says. “it’s just awkward to meet the guy you made a club you keep forgetting about with, after he’s sucked off your roommate and needs to use the bathroom to wash the cum off his hair. because, that’s what happened.”

“sometimes,” soonyoung says. “your life is just really fucking weird dude.”

 

junhui+joshua+seungcheol (3) 

junhui’s the last one up, sitting cross legged on top of the bed, fingers pressed over eyes, not really comprehending what’s being yelled about in the background.

then, joshua pops his head onto his lap, and junhui moves his fingers away just in time to see him smile and go, “hi!” before he’s sitting up again, looking at whoever just opened the door. it’s jeonghan, and junhui’s guessing that means they're in joshua’s room. it’s nice, all white and stuff, bible tucked into one of the bedside drawers, super pure looking.

“ooooh, hong jisoo, two in one night. damn,” jeonghan says, looking from seungcheol to him. “what did your mother raise?”

joshua’s expression goes from mild-annoyance to mega-annoyed. but, junhui’s really just wondering how they make a sex joke if they’re all in different places of the room, and completely dressed - actually, seungcheol’s not wearing a shirt.

“why are you shirtless?” junhui asks him, because joshua’s bickering with jeonghan and they don’t realize other people exist.

seungcheol just frowns, sadly, reminiscent of sad puppy dog, and shrugs. then, jeonghan points out, that “you’re wearing his shirt.” junhui looks down, and _yes._ it’s a wide collared grey tee that just says ‘coups d'état' that he vaguely remembers seeing seungcheol in last night.

“here,” joshua says, tossing a balled up white shirt at seungcheol. junhui sighs.

“do you know why we were exchanging clothes yesterday?” seungcheol asks.

jeonghan laughs at them. “it was, and i’m quoting here, ‘the friendship rite of passage for the puppy dog lovers club,’ that’s really, truly what you were doing last night.”

“um, wrong,” junhui says. “we’re the puppy dog _moonlight walk_ lovers club.”

“god jeonghan,” joshua says, shaking his head. “always lying.”

seungcheol, for all his credit, looks devastatingly good in a tight, white t-shirt with sunlight falling over him. it’s _exactly_ why junhui stops paying attention to the conversation.

 

junhui+joshua (2) 

turns out, junhui’s new part-time is exactly the place joshua frequents during his lunch break. “hey,” he waves when joshua’s at the front of the line, he’s not on cashier duty, but he is fake cleaning the espresso machine for the opportunity to do this.

joshua smiles back at him, no teeth and vaguely resembling the cat emoticon minghao likes using so much. and junhui realizes how much more put together he looks when he’s not fucking junhui’s roommate or waking up after a wild night of hardcore club activities. his hair’s brushed out of his face and his shirt’s buttoned up all the way to the collar. it’s a nice look on him, more model student and less - dubious, or something.

instead of calling him over to get his order, junhui unties his apron and takes his break within the first half an hour of his shift - probably a bad idea. joshua smiles when he walks over with the order, and immediately breaks his sandwich in half, pushing one side over to junhui.

“this tastes like ass,” junhui says after one bite, pushing the half back to him. “man, we have really shit food here.”

“it’s a vegetarian restaurant,” joshua points out. “you probably just don’t like hummus.”

“bet you eat kale,” junhui says, joshua scrunches up his nose in the cute way. junhui’s never actually thought nose scrunches could make someone look cute. but, hong jisoo does it.

“kale,” joshua starts, pausing to frown at junhui. “taste like ass.”

junhui winks at him. “you’d know wouldn’t you?”

joshua keeps frowning, gives the barest of head shakes. “mmm.”

“dick. that’s your area of expertise,” junhui guesses. joshua squeezes his eyes shut and properly shakes his head.

“eating right now,” he says. “this is not appropriate tabletop conversation.”

“ok, but seungcheol told me about the time you almost gave him a footjob underneath the table,” junhui says. “i think, you don’t care for table-top conversations, not when table-bottoms are an option.”

joshua kicks him under the table. "no. and you mistook him for your friend with blue hair. blue hair, you must be blind.”

“nah, that was on purpose.”

“really?”

“yeah, he looked all cute and huggable, i just wanted to- yeah.”

joshua looks at him for a second, then laughs, the proper boy facade falling away. junhui feels proud of it somehow, like he’s found the real thing- a boy with laughter in little snorts, that barely leans forward and gets whiskers around his eyes. “yeah, i get what you mean, man.”

 

junhui+seungcheol (2) 

seungcheol, he meets on his way to a party, and they both end up ditching the party to go hang out on the roof. it’s a little too cold, and one of junhui’s hands are shoved into his jacket pocket, while the other’s in seungcheol’s, shoved into _his_ jacket pocket. their breaths come out in puffs, and it’s not a bad night.

“i just, really don’t like parties man,” he says, looking a little left, down onto the street and what’s beyond. “too- antsy or something, never enjoyed them.”

“i think, for me,” junhui says. “it’s too many people.”

there’s a feeling of being surrounded by a crowd, yet completely ignored. too many people to pay attention to for anyone to look at him. something like that.

“yeah,” seungcheol nods, humming along. “i don’t like the mood - everyone’s hazy and going too fast. makes you feel like you’re missing things right? and, it’s just a really distracting, so many people, so many things happening at once. i feel like i need to pay attention to everything or else someone’s gonna get hurt.”

“ah.” junhui breathes out, seungcheol’s grip around his hand tightens and he thinks about how much warmer his left is compared to his right. “you’re a worrier.”

“just used to taking care of people, i guess.” an exhale, then a- “fuck, do you wanna get out of here?”

“hell yeah, my toes are freezing.” and it’s not like they weren’t expecting this, seungcheol drags him past streets junhui isn't the most familiar with, but it’s like an adventure. pitch black sky, tiny cut out stars, fluorescent white street lights, cold ground and cold air. there’s something good about it.

when junhui asks, seungcheol just tells him mingyu’s out with someone, a seungkwan, and then he doesn’t bother with the details anymore because they’re finally in. then junhui kisses him, square on the mouth, thinking he tastes cold but not minding it. and they end up in bed, not bothering with the lights, seungcheol just grabs the tube of lube from his side table, knocking over a picture frame and junhui laughs. it’s dark, they’re messy and barely any clothes come off because it’s freezing and the slick is just enough, seungcheol’s hand just big enough to grab both of them. it’s too fast, like they’re teenagers about to be caught, but the grind is just right and seungcheol’s quiet groan when he comes is- nice. the way his voice gets a couple times deeper post-orgasm also, is really hot.

it’s a good night.

 

 

seungcheol+joshua+junhui (final)

“you know,” junhui says. “if you rearrange the letters in ‘puppy dog moonlight walk lovers’ you get 'damn good secret boyfriends'.”

“before i tell you that’s not true -”

junhui cuts him off. “it is if you try really hard.”

seungcheol sighs, hand coming up to cover his face. “what does it even mean?”

“we're such good secret keepers, we didn’t even realize we were secret boyfriends, cuz we were so good at keeping it a secret,” joshua offers.

they’re in seungcheol’s apartment, on the coffee table with all the shit they made during their blackout club meetings spread all over. joshua’s sitting cross legged leaning against the couch, junhui’s laid out over it and seungcheol, who refused to join, is sitting on the kitchen counter staring at them. “how fucking drunk was i to agree to be your boyfriend?”

“you never woke up with a hangover,” joshua says, shrugging. “this was a sober decision.”

“maybe i don’t get hangovers,” seungcheol says.

“lie,” junhui calls out. “you told me you get the worst ones when you drink that one beer brand.”

“do you know the beer brand? you don't. you can’t even remember what brand makes me sick, why would i agree to be boyfriends with you?”

“um, i jerked you off once. you _have_ to be my boyfriend now,” junhui says.

joshua nods. “yup. that’s how the rules work. do you remember tae? you got the footjob designated for him, and that’s why i’m sitting here right now, boyfriends with you and not him.”

“that." seungcheol gives up, choosing instead to let his head drop to the counter. “i’m breaking up with you two right now.”

“no,” joshua says, slowly shaking his head. “there’s a one month trial period, and _then_ one of us can break up.”

seungcheol lifts his head to scowl at him. “fuck off, this isn’t netflix.”

“are you saying you don’t want to chill with us?” junhui asks, and really, that’s the deal-breaker.  

**Author's Note:**

> ok you've finished this and ok i know it's shitty but while i don't have excuses i just wanna say happy birthday i love u a really super a lot and every person that exists and is alive rn loves u even if they don't know it but they do bc the empty feeling in their chest when they think abt who they wanna be w n arnd is abt u because ur like That Person man. Ideal in every way and other gross stuff (kino voice) yeah. yeahhhhh [dabs] yeah.


End file.
